The Olympus Family
WELCOME RANDOM STRANGERS THAT HAVE COME ACROSS OUR PAGE! This was originally a collab between Audrey and Billie, but now Emilia has joined. If you wish to join, please contact one of us and we'll get to you as soon as we can. The Plot The Olympus Family is descended from President Khaos. President Khaos was a good and fair president that ruled Panem a few hundred years after the "Second Rebellion". He had several children. Terra, the eldest daughter, Ponter, the eldest son, Tyrel, the younger son, and Nyx, the younger daughter. Terra later married Caelum and they became the Havens. Two years after the marriage they finally decided to have children. The first six... Didn't turn out so well. Although they were all male, they all had physical disorders. In result of this, Caelum had them shipped off to different districts. They will later reappear in the "Third Rebellion". Anyway, later they had six more children, by the names of Krios, Hyperion, Chronos, Ian, Koi, and Krio. Chronos married Rhea, a daughter descended from a line of victors, and a victor herself. Terra, angry about the shipped away children, ordered Chronos, Hyperion, Krios, Ian, and Koi to assassinate their father and bring back the other children. Chronos, and the others successfully assinated Caelum, but keep making up excuses to Terra so they wouldn't have to collect the children. Terra finally fed up and furious, promised that Chronos's children would one day do the same to him as he did to his father. Chronos afraid of this fate, immediately had his children shipped off to different districts when they were born. Rhea, depressed and angry at her husband, asked Terra for help. Terra, using her remaining powers as the last head of the office, had some of Chronos's meetings delayed so that he wouldn't get there in time for the birth of the baby. After the baby was born, he was hidden somewhere in the Capitol and was to grow up with the fate of leading the "Third Rebellion". Current Characters as Current Gods Claims *Zeus - Audrey (Christopher) *Apollo - Audrey (Alexander) *Hades - Audrey (Hale) *Hecate - Audrey (Hekate) *Nyx - Audrey *Eris - Audrey *Morpheus - Audrey *Aphrodite - Billie (Annabel) *Artemis - Billie (Alexis) *Dionysus - Billie (Darian) *Persephone - Billie (Posia) *Nemesis - Emilia (Canice and Morena) *Ares - Emilia *Poseidon - Xax *Athena - Xax *Hephaestus - Jack *Hermes - Utkar (Xerxes) *Nike - Blake (Victoria) *Erebus - Blake (Shadow) Possible Tributes *Hemera - goddess of day *Aether - god of the upper atmosphere and light *Ananke - goddess of inevitability, compulsion and necessity *Iris - goddess of the rainbow/divine messenger *Hebe - goddess of youth *Harmonia - goddess of harmony and concord *Ceto - goddess of the dangerous of the ocean (and of sea monsters) Tribute Page Layout Name: Age: Gender: District: Home District: Greek God: ''' '''Family (You can use the table to help): Appearance: Personailty: Weaknesses: Strengths: Fears: Token: Alliance: Reaped/Volunteer: Reaping Reaction: Reaping Outfit: Training Strategy (Group): Training Strategy (Indiviual): Interview Angle: Interview Outfit: Bloodbath Strategy: Games Strategy: Backstory Family Gallery Trivia See Also Navigation Box Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Wayward Daughter Category:DrXax Category:Utkar22 Category:Families